


Please.... (Whumptober #6)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2020, not graphic tho, slight v warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: John has a nightmare. How does Dez deal with it?
Relationships: John Constantine/Desmond
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Please.... (Whumptober #6)

#6: Please… (Get It Out)

It was the whimper that woke Desmond up. It usually did. Not every night, anymore, but still too much to be liked.   
He turned, squinting in the dim light coming in through the window. Must've been early morning. His eyes quickly located John, still sleeping on his side of the bed. To an untrained eye, John would've been sleeping peacefully. But Desmonds' eye was trained, and he could see the slight shaking of Johns' limbs. Could hear the small, unnatural wheeze in his breath. Could see his eyes darting around beneath his eyelids.   
On a normal night, Desmond could just start stroking John's hair and be done with it. He raised a hand slowly, preparing to do that. Then John cried out, and he knew tonight was not going to be normal.   
"No… don't…don't take him…"  
Dez frowned. Him?  
"Don't… please….don't…"  
The desparation in Constantines' voice snapped Dez out of it. This was not the time to be jealous.   
Desmond was experienced enough to know that if he didn't wake John up soon, the poor warlock would start screaming and thrashing in his sleep. So he placed a hand on his warlocks' shoulders and shook him. "John. John, wake up."  
John's response was a cry and a solid punch to Desmonds' jaw. "…touch…Don't touch me!"  
"Shit!" Desmond jerked back and rubbed his jawline. Constantine had a good punch, one which Desmond had never felt before.   
John simply continued muttering and shaking.   
Dez sighed and began to try again. "John." He shook his shoulder again. "Wake up. It's only a dream."  
John didn't respond.   
"John." Dez shook him, harder. "WAKE UP."  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" John yelped, eyes flashing open and swiftly turning around to shove off his attacker. In surprise, Desmond couldn't defend himself and he fell off the bed with a loud thump.   
"Really, John?" Dez groaned.   
Constantine's eyes cleared, and he looked at Desmond in horror as he crawled back onto the bed. "D-Dez…"  
"Shh, it's okay. You didn't hurt me." Dez carefully moved closer in an attempt to sooth the distraught blonde.   
Johns' eyes flicked to the dark bruise forming on Desmonds' face. Self-loathing filled his eyes in an instant. "I- I did hurt you-" Nausea overcame him then, in so sharp a wave that he nearly fell off the bed himself. As it was, he barely managed to stand up and run to the bathroom before throwing up whatever they had for dinner yesterday.   
He wasn't sure when it happened, but once the misery ended, he became aware of Desmonds hand rubbing his back.   
"l-luv?"  
"Yes, it's me. I'm here. Must've been some nightmare, huh? You want to talk about it?"  
He shook his head. "I hurt you…"  
"No, that's alright. I don't mind."  
When Constantine didn't respond, Desmond gently took hold of the smaller mans' jaw and turned his head, forcing John to look at him. "John. It's alright. I promise. Now say this for me: 'It was an accident, and I am not going to beat myself up over it."  
When John refused, Dez leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Say it, Johnny."  
"I… It was an accident…and I'm not going to beat myself up over it."  
"Good." Dez gave him that million-dollar smile John so much liked to see. "Now, let's go back to bed, okay?"


End file.
